JeremyWorks Universe
JeremyWorks Universe is a MMORPG developed and published by JeremyWorks Interactive, being released for PC and Mac on August 12, 2005, being later released for Android and iOS on July 10, 2012. Synopsis The player uses cartoon avatars and played in a cartoon-based virtual world named JeremyWorks City. Characters Main * Custom Character - the game's main character who is customizable. Supporting * Judy '(voiced by Anndi McAfee) - a human who mentors the custom character in the beginning. * '''Mayor Goodness '(voiced by Steven Blum) - a friendly lion who is the Mayor of JeremyWorks City. * 'Miley '(voiced by Tara Strong) - a cartoony human who is Mayor Goodness's secretary. * 'Chief Davis Brick '(voiced by Corey Burton) - a block who is the head of the JeremyWorks City Police Department. * 'Chief Tyson Cardet '(voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a French-accented cat who is a famous chef around JeremyWorks City. Antagonists Coming soon! Clothing The clothing is similar to ones from Club Penguin, they consist in types: * '''Head - TBD. * Face - TBD. * Face Extras - TBD. * Hand - TBD. * Upper Part - TBD. * Lower Part - TBD. * Feet - TBD. Membership The membership is similar to one from Club Penguin, the avatar must activate a membership by using a member card or purchase a toy badge in stores. Pets The Cuties are the pets appeared in the game, they are similar to the Puffles from Club Penguin. These includes: * Doggies * Kitties * Birdies * Bunnies * Fishies * Raties * Housies * Goaties * Hamies * Hedgies * Duckies * Piggies * Sheepies Gameplay Stuff Collection Coming soon! Combat Mode JeremyWorks Wars is similar to Card-Jitsu, which you can fight other avatar using mythical powers and rewards you with soldier clothing. Secret Agent Spy Secret Agent Spy is a mode where your character gets inducted into the SAS and fight villainous threats. Hotels Coming soon! Parties and Events Coming soon! Currency The main currency is JeremyWorks Coins. Arcade Games Coming soon! Quests Coming soon! Avatars * Humans * Stick Figures * Princess * Prince * Rockstars * Cartoonys * Animals ** Dogs ** Cats ** Birds ** Foxs ** Lions ** Zebras * Blobs * Objects ** Leafs ** Fires ** Flowers ** Blocks ** Pens ** Pencils ** Bubbles ** Gems ** Juices ** Balls * Aliens * Robots * Humanoids * Black and White Kids * Ghosts Locations * The City * Café ** Book Room * The Dance Club ** Lobby ** The Rooftops * The Mall * Pet Shop * Cinema * Fast Food Restaurant * Ice Cream Shoppe * ATS Studios * Sleeping Beds Store * Stadium * Casino * Supermarket * Museum * Fire Station * Hospital * Bank * Police Station * Post Office * Garden * The Observatory * JeremyWorks Store * Railway Station * Airport * Park * Gym * Test Track * Gamestop * Baseball Stadium * Church * Backstage * Snowy Valley ** The Ski Resorts ** The Secret Agent Spy HQ ** The Hill ** The Snow Machine ** Ski Racetrack * Beach ** Lighthouse *** Beacon ** Paradise Pier * Desert ** Military Base * Camp of the Toon * Round Hills * Lake of Relax * Cavern of the Lanterns * Desserts Desert * Volcanic Wasteland * Middle Kingdom * Transylvania * Pets World * Adventure Island * City of the Villains * Magic Forest * Sand Castle Beach * Littletown * Candy Village * Underwater Spin-offs and Media Television series * ''JeremyWorks Universe'' (2007-2009, aired on Nickelodeon; reruns on JWToons) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: Secret Agent Spy'' (2010-2017, aired on Nickelodeon; reruns on JWToons) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: The Adventures of Krista'' (2014-2016, aired on Nickelodeon; reruns on JWToons) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Legends'' (2018-2021, aired on JWToons) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: Toony Mayhem'' (2022-present, aired on JWToons) Movies Direct-to-video Coming soon! Theatrical * ''JeremyWorks Universe'' (2009; produced by Paramount Pictures and JeremyWorks Studios) Video games * ''JeremyWorks Universe Planet'' (2007) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: The Adventures Begin'' (2009) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Secret Agent Spy'' (2010) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Pinball Madness'' (2010) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: Space Fighters'' (2010) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Secrect Angent Spy: Dr. Boom's Revenge'' (2011) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: Match-O-Matic'' (2011) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: Rhytmn, Music and Flavor'' (2011) * ''JeremyWorks Universe: Sports Time'' (2011) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Tetris'' (2012) * [[JeremyWorks Universe Pinball Madness 2: Trap-It!|''JeremyWorks Universe Pinball Madness 2: Trap-It!]] (2012) * [[JeremyWorks Universe Adventures|''JeremyWorks Universe Adventures]] (2013) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Switcher'' (2016) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Quest'' (2017) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Party'' (2017) * ''JeremyWorks Multiverse'' (2018) * ''JeremyWorks Universe Creator'' (2019) * [[JeremyWorks Universe: JWToons All-Stars United!|''JeremyWorks Universe: JWToons All-Stars United!]] (2022, crossover with JWToons characters) * [[JeremyWorks Universe + Nicktoons: Let Get Retro Crazy!|''JeremyWorks Universe + Nicktoons: Let Get Retro Crazy!]] (2023, crossover with Nicktoons characters) Gallery Logos Coming soon! Official Artworks Coming soon! Emoticons Coming soon! Locations Coming soon! Other Coming soon! Reception Prior to its release, the game was critical acclaimed, the critics were praised for its state of art, graphics, locations, features, mini-games and humor. Trivia * The MMORPG is inspired by Disney's Club Penguin and ToonTown Online, LEGO Universe, Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, Knowledge Adventure's Neopets, Ankama Games' Wakfu and Mattel's U.B. Funkeys. * The game is based on the JeremyWorks Studios, JeremyWorld Animation, and Red Ball Animation franchises. Category:Video Game